Kyo Kaguya
Appearance Has a pale complextion, and is very tall and lanky, standing at 6 and a half ft. even though he is very skinny, he still has a strong build. He has messy black hair, and pointed teeth.. He wears the Akatsuki ring, South on his left ring finger. He has a scar in the shape of a Z on the back of his right hand. He usually wears either his akatsuki clothing, or black form fitting clothing, and some pants. He has a Yin Seal on the palm of his right hand. Personality He is shown to be very calm and collected. He has a pension for not speaking with his mouth, but using body language to get his point across. He respects his brother, and his decisions and will follow him to the end. He is known to have a very charming smile. History Kyo and Tremki were separated around the time Tremki was born. Kyo, not knowing any other family, and disowning his parents, travelled to, Yugakure only at the age of four and enrolled himself in their academy. He immediately discovered his ability to use Shikotsumyaku, and quickly became a Jonin. He then discovered the religion of Jashin, and learned of their techniques, quickly becoming a master Jashinist. Now feared as a powerful threat to the popular tourist village, Yugakure sent their ANBU to kill him. Feeling betrayed, he begins to massacre every shinobi in the village, be it men, women, or children. He then travelled to Amegakure, where he met one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade. The woman noticed that he had no apparent Chakra Release, and almost perfect chakra control, so she began to teach him medical ninjutsu, and later on, the Yin Seal. Finally able to meet the Amekage, he is surprised to learn that it is none other than Tremki, who immediately rejoices in finding his older brother, and invites him to join the secret organization of the Akatsuki. Abilities Natural Abilities Has unbelievable natural strength as a human, as he was rumored by the villagers to destroy buildings when in a bad mood. Combined with his speed, which is fast enough to keep up with the Body Flicker technique, he is a real powerhouse, even by shinobi standards. However, his real power lies within his stamina and pure endurance. Chakra His chakra signature is interesting, in that he has the utmost mastery in chakra control, but he seems to have no Chakra Releases, meaning he has an almost infinite supply of unused chakra. Many say his taijutsu cannot be matched by anyone who faces it, including his brother, and taijutsu prodigy, Tremki Kaguya. Due to his almost unending surplus of chakra, he is able to use his clans techniques to the highest degree, as well as constantly use the Yin Seal. Fighting Style Kyo uses many different styles of martial arts, including a few he learned from his little brother, along with his bones. He has his own fighting style, which has been described as simply buzzsaw like. Reverse Immortality Mastery Due to his vast tinkering with the Jashin religion, he has gained immortality, but compared to Hidan's, it is on a whole other level, for he can not only survive the deadliest of attacks, but he does not need someone to fix him up, because he can simply regenerate any part of his body with his Shikotsumyaku, or Yin Seal. He can regenerate from any kind of attack and live forever as far as anyone knows. Jashin Ritual Mastery Again, Kyo has far surpassed Hidan in this that, he can change the size of the Ritual Circle, to the point where he only needs a handful of blood to create a circle the size of a village. he is also able to connect a link with more than one person (up to 100), but he must still acquire their blood. Hidden Ninjutsu/ Kekkei Genkai He has recently made use of his clans techniques, and has easily mastered all of their techniques, and has even made a few of his own. Weapons His signature weapon is a scythe made of almost unbreakable bones. Kyo is able to move the scythe without touching it with the powers of his Eye of Beasts. Kyo also keeps many small collapsible spears on his person as well as standard Kunai and shuriken. Weakness Also, being mainly a close range fighter, Kyo has a bit of trouble with long range fighters, but he knowingly compensates for this by using his superior speed along with his Shikotsumyaku, not to mention, now that he has mastered his clans techniques, he has almost no trouble with long range fighters anymore, and is even more of a threat now.